


The Academy of Smash: Introduction (Preview)

by Maridash4ever



Series: The Academy of Smash: Year 1 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bullying, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, POV Male Character, be yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: "My name is Marth Lowell. I'm a 14 year old, 1st year transfer student at the Academy of Smash. Let's say this. The Academy of Smash is nothing like you'd expect it to be. It can be overwhelming for someone like...me."The Academy of Smash. A school of smashers, for smashers, by smashers. This is the story of young Marth Lowell, a transfer student from Japan, and his life at the supposedly normal academy. After all, it can't be that bad...right?*IMPORTANT*This is not a full fanfiction. It is only a preview of one that will be released some time in February. In the meantime, enjoy this fanfic.





	The Academy of Smash: Introduction (Preview)

**_September 6, 2017. The First Day of High School. 4:00 A.M._ **

_Nervous, nervous, **nervous!** How in Naga's name am I going to survive this?! High school just HAD to come so soon! Of course, I'm not ready for this. What did I expect of myself, anyway?! What if I'm not like everyone else? What if I'm so different that nobody will accept me?! ~~Great. Now I sound like a character out of a cliche high school movie.~~ WHAT DO I DO?! HELP ME!_

_Signed, Marth Lowell_

* * *

Marth couldn't help but worry. He couldn't even fall asleep the night before due to his nerves. The whole night he either paced around his room, tried telling himself he'd be alright, or looked up on his computer tips on how to survive high school. 

The boy tapped his foot on the ground in a panic. "First impressions matter, right?" Marth asked himself in an anxious tone. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes frantically and looked in a nearby mirror on his wall. "What do high school students even WEAR?" 

He turned around and looked at his closet. A school uniform caught his eye. "Ohh, right. This school has UNIFORMS. But still, I might be criticized from the neck-up. Wait, why am I worrying about my appearance of all things?"

"Gods, Marth. PULL. YOURSELF. TOGETHER." He said to himself, slapping himself afterwards in an attempt to recompose. "OW! Why'd I do that...?"

He threw himself onto his bed in a panic, and shoved his face into a pillow. "What am I doing? Why am I wasting time like this?! UGH!"

He put his head up, took a deep breath and counted to five. That was a trick that his older sister, Elice, had taught him to help him pull himself together. "Why am I nervous? Elice told me that her high school years were perfectly fine. But, of course they were. She's practically almost perfect. And what about me? I'm just a clumsy, clueless boy." 

Marth's sudden dilemma was interrupted by Elice opening the door to his room. "Hey, Marth. I heard you worrying about school today." She said in a calming voice.

"Oh, Elice. I'm sorry." Marth responded while turning to face her. "I-I just can't help it. What if I won't be accepted?"

Elice chuckled. "You've been watching too many high school dramas lately." She walked up to him, sat on Marth's bed with him, and embraced her brother in a comforting way. "You'll be fine, brother. Remember what I told you. When in doubt..."

"...take a minute to recompose, and seize the day." Marth finished. He rested his head on Elice's shoulder and smiled. "You've been telling that same thing to me ever since we were little."

"I have, haven't I?" She responded. The two siblings waited in peaceful silence for a short period of time.

Elice finally broke the silence by saying, "Why don't you rest for 15 minutes? You should start getting ready at 4:30. School hours begin at 5:30, sharp. Okay?"

Marth nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Elice."

"I'm only doing what any big sister would do." She responded before getting up and leaving the room. She closed the door as she left, knowing that Marth would probably want her to.

* * *

"Oh. My. Gods." Marth said in shock, standing in the courtyard in front of the Academy of Smash. "This place is huge! Is this really what the academy looks like up close? Okay, remember what Elice said. When in doubt, take a minute to recompose, and seize the day." He took a deep breath and exhaled in an attempt to calm himself down.

The academy consisted of a large, three-story building along with several other buildings of slightly smaller sizes around it. The three-story building was the main school. It had ivory colored walls and a large glass door in the very front of the building. It had many glass windows on each side of the structure, paralleling each other. The very top of the building had an emblem that appeared to be a multi-chrome circle with an uneven black cross inside of it. 

He looked around in an overwhelmed manner. He saw a bunch of other students, left and right. Most of which were talking in friendship circles about the new trimester and catching up with each other.  Marth continued walking along, looking at all the other students.

_"Hey! It's good seeing you in person and not over FaceTime!"_

_"What do you have first period? I have chemistry."_

_"Did you see her newest blog post! Oh my gosh, it's hilarious! You, like, have to see it!"_

That was all Marth heard while walking closer to the school building, along with more indistinct chatter. Upon reaching the front entrance, he pulled the glass doors open, only to see a standing at the door as if she had been waiting for him.

The girl was very pretty, having pale blonde hair and azure eyes. Her outfit consisted of an azure pull-over vest on top the normal Smash Academy uniform with a white backpack. She had black glasses, and an overall charming appearance.

Marth backed away in surprise. The girl walked up to him with a smile. "Hello, there! I'm Rosalina Stella, the vice president of the student council. I'm assuming that you are one of the new students?" She asked in a calming, elegant voice. She stuck her hand out for him to shake it, but Marth reacted by putting his head down in a shy manner.

"Don't feel overwhelmed. You'll get used to our school in no time!" Rosalina stated, seeing Marth's anxious reaction. Marth put his head up in an attempt to make eye contact with her, even though he felt quite awkward doing it. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes shyly.

"Anyways..." Rosalina started while taking out what appeared to be a handbook out of her backpack. "Take this handbook I made. It'll help you navigate yourself around the school and get a feel of what it'll be like here. The book is divided into 5 sections. One section has your schedule and a map of the school. The second one has general information about clubs and upcoming school events..."

 _She's quite the responsible one, isn't she?_ Marth thought to himself, tuning out all of the words that she was saying.

_**RIIIIIING!** _

"Oh! That's the bell for us to get to class. Check your schedule! If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask me our any student council member! Now, we better hurry!" Rosalina said in a fast-paced way. Marth nodded in agreement and dashed down a hallway to his left while Rosalina ran the opposite direction. "Good luck!" She yelled from across the hall. 

* * *

"This is the classroom, isn't it?" Marth asked himself while opening his handbook. He looked at his schedule and analyzed it, hoping to memorize it. Finding out that he was at the right room, he took a deep breath and walked in. 

A lady with medium-length forest green hair turned her attention to the suddenly opened door. "Ah. You must be..." She started, while looking down at a clipboard afterwards. "...Marth Lowell? Am I correct?"

Marth nodded in the same shy way that he did with Rosalina. "Y-yes..."

"Alright. I am Miss Cecilia Oraculi. You may take your seat." She declared in a strict but yet calming voice while gesturing her hand to Marth's desk. Marth acted accordingly, sitting down in his desk silently.

A bunch of students started whispering in each other's ears, but Marth couldn't clearly make out what they were saying. 

* * *

 

_**This is where I will end this short preview of an upcoming fanfiction some time in February. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!** _


End file.
